Lost in a Island
by summer.disney
Summary: Sonny With a Chance & The Suite Life on Deck & Wizards of Waverly Place! Trying to keep K !  Channy; Cailey; and hints to Alex/Mason
1. Meet and Greet

_**Lost in a Island – Sonny on Deck with Wizards**_

_**Crossover: **_**Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck & Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

**At Condor Studios**

"Marshall!" Mr. Condor yelled from his office. He was sick and tired of the feud between So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

"Yes sir?" Marshall asked while walking in Mr. Condor office.

"I want here, right now, So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts!"

"Just a few minutes." Marshall said running to stage 2 and stage 3. 5 minutes later The both casts were sitting in the chairs sending glares to each other.

"So, what did Channy did?" Tawni asked turning her head to her perky co-star.

"Wasn't only Channy! It was all of you!" Mr. Condor said. "Zora, read this article."

Zora grabbed the magazine and started reading.

"_Condor Studios Issues. Everyone knows So Random and Mackenzie Falls right? Well, this both shows are always arguing and fighting. They want to be the best! And the feud is bigger than ever! A source says "We can't go to Condor Studios without being worried! They're always playing pranks to the other cast!"Other source says that Mr. Condor does nothing to finish the feud! And our favorite couple? What's going on CHANNY-lovers? No more Channy? Is Condor Studios a danger place now?_"

"There's never a CHANNY!" Sonny said.

"That's a lie. We are all friends!" Penelope said and hugged Nico who was next to her.

"I feel in heaven." Nico said dreamily when Penelope was hugging him.

"Oh great! Because you're all going to a trip to Hawaii together." Mr. Condor said happily.

"WHAT!"

**At S. S. Tipton**

"Another trip to Hawaii?" Cody asked.

"Yes, and I hope that nothing happens like the last one!" Mr. Moseby said.

"It was on the last one I got my prince charming." Bailey said looking dreamily at Cody.

"Excuse me while I barf." Zack said.

"Is true that So Random and Mack Fall are going to be in this ship?" London asked.

"Yes, and your friends, Russo's I guess too." Mr. Moseby said.

"The Russo's? They're so cool!" Bailey said.

"And I'm going to get a date with Sonny!" Zack said. When the others teens and Mr. Moseby heard that their eyes wide opened.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"I don't want you going out with famous girls!" Mr. Moseby said.

"And you'll ruin Channy!" Bailey said and London and Cody nodded. **(A/N: I had to put them Channy fans! Wait to see Alex!)**

"Okay, I will go out with some other chick." Zack said while raising his hands in defense.

"Much better." London said and they walked away.

"BAILEY!" they heard scream. Bailey turned around to find Alex running to her.

"ALEX!" Bailey screamed they hugged.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe! I'm here again!" Alex screamed. "Zack! Cody! London! I missed you so much!" Alex started to hug Zack.

"Selena?" They heard voices behind them. They all turned around to find Sonny, Tawni and Chad.

"No, I'm Alex!" Alex said. _They can't find my alter-ego as Selena Gomez. I tried Mickayla but that thing with Hannah Montana…_

"You just look like let's say, a lot! With Selena." Sonny smiled.

"I'm Alex Russo. This is Cody Martin, Bailey Picket, Zack Martin and London Tipton." Alex said smiling.

"I'm Sonny Munroe and this is Tawni Hart." Sonny said.

"And I'm Chad!" Chad said behind them.

"Why don't you go get us a smoothie?" Tawni said, Chad nodded and walked away.

"What the heck?" Alex asked.

"We made a bet with him, now he is our slave for 24 hours." Sonny said.

"Okay!" Bailey said. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure." Tawni and Sonny said signing the book.

"ALEX!" They heard a guy creaming. Justin ran to the group of teens. "TAWNI HART?" he gasped almost fainting.

"Yes…" Tawni said. "London, shopping?"

"Sure!" London said and the divas walked away to the shopping deck.

"Alex, Bailey let's go to the pool!" Sonny said. The other girls nodded and walked away.

"Where are Blondie and Tawni?" Chad said walking to the twins and Justin with the smoothies.

"Tawni went with London to shopping; Sonny went with Bailey and Alex to the pool." Cody said.

"Want a smoothie?" Chad asked. The twins grabbed the smoothies that were to Sonny and Tawni.

"Justin, you know that there's a new exposition about paleontology?" Cody asked. Justin gasped and they walked away.

"So, you're famous?" Zack asked.

"Yes, and you're not!"

"I'm the ladies man in this ship, minus Bailey." Zack said.

"I'm ladies man in Condor Studios, minus Tora, Blondie and Sonny." Chad said smirking.

"I think is Zora and Tawni." Zack said.

"Do I care?" Chad said making a duh face.

"Neither do I!" Zack said. "You know, this is going to be a great friendship." Then they heard a cell phone.

"Sorry, it's my cell phone." Chad said grabbing his cell phone. "Yes? What? But? Fine! Good! So we're good?" **(Yup, that was Sonny!)**

"Who was?" Zack asked.

"Sonny." Chad said.

"How come you say the others So Random names wrong and Sonny's you say right?" Zack asked suspicious.

"I do not!" Chad said.

"Oh really? Say their names."

"Nick, Gravy, Blondie, Dora and Sonny." Chad said. Zack gave him a knowing look. "Fine, I like her, let's say, a lot!"

"No prob! I'm not going to tell anyone!" Zack said.

"Great, now let's flirt with some chicks." Chad said. Zack looked at him confused.

"But you said you liked her…" He started walking with Chad towards the pool.

"So? I can flirt with other girls!" Chad and a confused Zack walked towards the pool.

* * *

**I know Alex is a kinda OOC!**

**This chapter is dedicate to my 10 year old brother Alexander! LOVE YOU ALEX!**


	2. new people working

**We're sorry, we were PM with **_**margarida miranda**_** and we convinced her to continue our stories. So, visit her profile!**


End file.
